Blessing from the Sky
by Stormy Ships Jisbon
Summary: *Rewrite* Three kits are born to Moonfrost. One of them has an unnatural power, and a special destiny. But dark and dangerous obstacles stand in her way, and before the quests can be completed, a life must be sacrificed. Rated T for future chapters.


**I know what you're thinking. **_**She already wrote a rewrite and now she's writing another one?! **_

**Yes, I am in fact rewriting this again. Hopefully it will be better than it was before, and I think I'm going to get a beta-reader...**

**I won't abandon this, but updates will slow, for which I apologize in advance. **

**Changes will be made, majorly, but don't worry, most of the characters will still have the same names/personalities.**

***Jayfeather is not blind in this story, because he needs to be able to see for future chapters.***

**I should update every Wednesday, but I'm not really sure. It could change.**

**And just a thanks to Moony, for reading over this chapter for me! :3**

**So yeah. I hope you like this, and will keep reading it to the end, and sorry for the long AN.**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with a few small white patches and blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail: calico she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie: striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom

Hazeltail: small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap: reddish tabby tom

Icecloud: white she-cat

Toadstep: black-and-white tom

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall: calico she-cat

Bumblestripe: very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice, Seedpaw **

Cherrytail: ginger she-cat

Molefur: brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw: dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedpaw: very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens:**

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches, mother of Cloudtail's kits: Dewkit (gray tom with amber eyes), Snowkit (white tom with amber eyes) and Amberkit (pale gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle and amber eyes)

Daisy: cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Flowerkit (black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes) and Smokekit (pale gray tom with dark gray patches)

Moonfrost: white she-cat with dark green eyes, mother of: Frostkit (white she-cat with green eyes), Ripplekit (gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes and green eyes) Graykit (gray she-cat with a patch of white on her chest and blue eyes)

**Elders:**

Purdy: plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar**: large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy:** **Rowanclaw**: ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud**: very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Smokefoot: black tom

Toadfoot: dark brown tom

Applefur: mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost: black-and-white tom

Ratscar: brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Olivenose: tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw: light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot: gray she-cat with black feet

**Apprentice, Smallpaw**

Scorchfur: dark gray tom

Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentice, Redpaw**

Dawnpelt: cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose: black she-cat

Ferretclaw: cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing: ginger tom

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw: reddish-brown tom

Smallpaw: small gray-and-white she-cat

**Queens:**

Kinkfur: tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail: black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of kit Spiderkit (gray tom with black stripes), and Sleetkit (white she-kit with blue eyes)

**Elders**

Cedarheart: dark gray tom

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail: dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater: white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Onestar: brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot: gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight: mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather: dark gray tom

Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat

Nightcloud: black she-cat

Gorsetail: very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentice, Stonepaw**

Harespring: brown-and-white tom

Leaftail: dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt: black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Yellowpaw**

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail: dark gray she-cat

Whiskernose: light brown tom

**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

Furzepelt: gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderfur: large pale gray tom

**Apprentices:**

Palepaw: light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Yellowpaw: golden she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw: light brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Heathertail: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Maplekit (ginger tabby she-kit), and Shadekit (black tom with blue eyes)

Sunstrike: tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead, expecting Whiskernose's kits

**Elders:**

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

Tornear: tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Mistystar: gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker: black tom

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Warriors:**

Graymist: pale gray tabby she-cat

Mintfur: light gray tabby tom

Icewing: white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail: dark gray she-cat

**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

Pebblefoot: mottled gray tom

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom

Robinwing: calico tom

Petalfur: gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt: light brown tom

Hollowflight: dark brown tabby tom

Troutstream: pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossyfoot: brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail: light brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Willowshine: gray tabby she-cat

Swiftpaw: black-and-white tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur: brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Finchkit (black-and-white she-kit with green eyes)

**Elder:**

Dapplenose: mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail: ginger-and-white tom

* * *

**Prologue**

Jayfeather awoke to the sound of Briarlight squirming in her nest. His vision was blurry from sleep, and he had to blink several times for everything to focus. He squinted to see outside the den, and noted that the sun had barely risen.

Looking down at his nest, he realized he had been moving so much that the fragile green undergrowth had been ripped apart. He growled quietly to himself, before angrily shoving the trampled moss into a large pile.

_Some apprentice can make me another one. It's not like they do anything anyway_. Jayfeather snorted in disgust. Young cats were so naive and stupid, and it bothered him to no end. They were loud, they were rude, and they asked too many questions.

Jayfeather shook his head and piece of moss fell in front of him. He began to groom himself, slowly drawing his tongue back and forth across his gray tabby fur. He was just finishing grooming down a tuft of fur on his head, when a shadow fell across the entrance of the medicine cat den.

Jayfeather stopped and looked up. Great. Another sick cat needing caring for. Lilypaw had been stuck in the medicine cat den for the past half moon, after spraining her paw when she landed on it funny during a training session. The dark brown tabby whined, complained, and begged to leave the medicine den on a daily basis, which drove Jayfeather mad. Still, every time, he refused to let her leave.

"Hello?" Jayfeather called out, finishing his grooming. He then rose stiffly to his paws to greet the new cat, noting how much his muscles ached after doing such the simple act of standing up.

"Jayfeather? It's Moonfrost." The cat called out quietly, as to not disturb the other sleeping cats.

"Ah, Moonfrost." Jayfeather sat down again and placed his tail over his paws. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you. Outside the camp," she added when Jayfeather no attempt to move.

Jayfeather sighed and rolled his eyes before climbing slowly to his paws. He followed the white she-cat outside of the medicine den, breathing deeply and letting the fresh air circle through him. He suddenly realized how stuffy the medicine cat den was, and was grateful for the excuse to get out.

Moonfrost flicked her tail as she scrambled out of the camp and into the forest. Jayfeather continued to follow her as she weaved her way through the undergrowth.

"Where are we going?" Jayfeather puffed, trying to keep up.

"Somewhere where no one will overhear," Moonfrost responded, only picking up her pace, which was now a sprint.

Finally, they reached a secluded clearing near the edge of the territory. It was surrounded by tall trees and deep, lush, green undergrowth.

"So." Jayfeather sat down, eyeing the white she-cat. "What is so important that we have to talk far away from everyone?"

The white she-cat stared at the tom intently, unfazed. "Half Moon."

Jayfeather stiffened, and his eyes widened. "W-what?" he choked out.

"Half Moon. Did you know her?"

"N-no. Who is she?" Jayfeather tried to unsuccessfully lie.

Moonfrost didn't buy it. "Half Moon. You know her, _Jay Wing_. She told me all about you. She's one of my ancestors, you know."

"What?" was all Jayfeather could manage to utter.

"She came to me in a dream a while ago. Told me all about you, told me how I had to come here, to find you."

When Jayfeather said nothing, only stared off into the distance, Moonfrost continued. "She told me a prophecy, and Jayfeather, you need to hear it..."

* * *

Jayfeather watched the three newborn kits fondly. The way their tiny little chests rose and fell in unison was almost hypnotic. Jayfeather couldn't tear his gaze away from them.

His kits. They were all so perfect. He hardly cared that they were kits against the code, all that mattered was that they were his.

There was pure white she-kit, who looked exactly like her mother. The second she-kit was a gray tabby she-cat with darker gray stripes that almost looked like waves, and the third kit was a plain gray she-kit with a small patch of white fur on her chest.

"What should we name them?" Moonfrost asked, peering up at her mate. The rest of the kits and queens had left the nursery, to give the new mother some space, and Jayfeather had lied and said he wanted to check up on the white she-kit, who was the smallest of the litter.

"How about Frostkit, for the white she-kit," Jayfeather suggested.

"Perfect," Moonfrost agreed. "And what about Ripplekit for the gray tabby?"

"It sounds beautiful."

"And Graykit, for the last she-kit," Moonfrost decided.

"They're absolutely flawless," Jayfeather purred, nuzzling his mate.

Moonfrost purred back, and gazed down adoringly at her three daughters.

"Moonfrost? May I come in?" Jayfeather quickly jumped away from the white she-cat as Daisy poked her head in.

"Yes, you may," Moonfrost mewed to the other she-cat.

"How is she?" Daisy asked Jayfeather, as she padded across the small nursery to stand beside Moonfrost.

"What?" Jayfeather asked, only just realizing that she was talking about Frostkit. "Oh, Frostkit is fine. She's just a little smaller than her sisters. She's perfectly healthy."

"Frostkit is a perfect name!" Daisy gushed. "What are the other kits' names?"

"Ripplekit is the gray tabby, and Graykit is the gray she-kit with the white patch," Moonfrost mewed proudly.

"Oh, what wonderful names!" Daisy squealed. Jayfeather restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the she-cat's kit-like antics.

"If you need anything else, send one of the queens to get me," Jayfeather told his mate, wanting to leave before the rest of the queens and kits entered the nursery.

"Okay, okay, we will," Daisy mewed, waving him off.

Jayfeather found himself unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he turned to leave the nursery, and Moonfrost let out a snort of laughter, noticing.

* * *

Jayfeather woke up the next morning to paws pressing onto his fur and a whisper urging him to wake up.

The tom's eyes flew open, expecting to see a queen standing in front of him demanding him to check on the kits, but instead, when he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Briarlight and Lilypaw, with expectant looks on their faces.

"How many kits are there?" Lilypaw asked, eyes shining with excitement.

"What are their names?" Briarlight questioned, just as excited as the dark tabby apprentice.

Jayfeather let out a low growl, muttering about how they needed to let him sleep more before clambering slowly to a sitting position.

"There is three kits, three she-kits. Frostkit, Ripplekit, and Graykit. Frostkit looks exactly like Moonfrost, Ripplekit is a gray tabby with darker gray stripes, and Graykit has a gray pelt and a patch of white on her chest."

"Can we go see them?" the two she-cats chimed together.

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "No. Moonfrost needs some rest. She just had three kits last night, for StarClan's sake!"

"But, Jayfeather!" Lilypaw whined. "Can I at least go outside?"

Jayfeather sighed. "Fine. But stay off of your bad paw."

"Really? Thanks, Jayfeather!" Lilypaw exclaimed, rapidly limping across the medicine den, Briarlight dragging herself after the young she-cat.

Jayfeather watched them leave, shaking his head, before grabbing some crushed borage leaves for Moonfrost.

The camp was a bustle of activity when Jayfeather exited the den. Lilypaw had limped over to the apprentice den and was showing her leg to Seedpaw, her sister. Briarlight was lying in the sun next to Cherrytail, obviously gossiping.

Bramblestar was discussing something with Squirrelflight and Lionblaze, and Purdy was sitting outside the elder's den, telling Snowkit a Purdy story.

Warriors were standing around, talking, eating, and waiting to go on patrols.

_Poor cats. Here they all are, blissfully unaware of what's about to happen. They sit here, chatting about nothing important at all, while danger is just ahead. StarClan, tell me, which of them is it? Please, StarClan, I need your help._

Jayfeather sighed, slumping his shoulders. Whatever was going to happen, StarClan wasn't going to tell him.

Amberkit and Dewkit were tussling around outside, and when the medicine cat came close, they broke apart, looking up at him with pleased looks on their small faces. "G'morning, Jayfeather!" they chorused.

Jayfeather paid no attention to the two kits, instead he strode right past them and into the nursery, not noticing the crestfallen looks plastered across their faces.

He dropped the mashed up borage leaves next to Moonfrost, who swallowed them with a disgusted look on her face.

Jayfeather gazed down at his three daughters, who were sleeping soundly.

_Which one of you is going to be the savior of the Clans?_


End file.
